The present invention relates to transom saving devices for boat transoms, and more particularly to devices for securing the transoms of trailored boats against damage while in transit.
In the past boats which have been in transit on trailers of the type used for boats have been secured to the trailer by a strap which can be snugged and is located generally amidships of the boat and thus of the trailer and also boats have been secured to the trailer at the prow by virtue of an eye on the prow of the boat and a line on the winch with a hook. In some cases there have even been hooking devices to connect the prow eye to the trailer front.
In any event the structure of the past has left the stern of the boat free to bounce relative to the back of the trailer and when a relatively heavy outboard motor is hanging on the back transom of the boat the motor could be damaged by such bouncing action or more often the transom itself could be cracked or broken through.
The present invention proposes to overcome the problems of the prior art by providing a transporting brace adapted to receive the motor shank when in place between the trailer and the motor and further adapted to be stored on the trailer frame from the back when the motor is released for launching.
It is an object of the present invention to provide structure of the character described including a bar adapted to be attached at one end to the trailer and at the other end to receive an engine shank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character above described wherein a clamping member is included attached to the trailer frame to receive and hold against loss, the bar previously described when not in use.
Various other and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as this description proceeds to one skilled in the art as will various modifications and changes which can be made to the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof. These various objects, advantages, modifications and changes are intended to be covered by the scope of the appended claims.